osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Sloth
Appearance Sloth's appearance doesn't change much whether she's in hell or on Earth, claiming she's so lazy even her physical appearance refuses to conform. While she claims this, it's' false. In Hell, she has large blue wings and darkened skin, her chains hanging loosely on her back and always trailing behind her in a tail like fashion. Her hands and feet end up appearing more demonic as well, blue swirling etchings leading up to the dark blue leather like skin with sharpened black claws. On Earth however, these disappear. She has messy wavy dark navy hair that covers the entirety of her back. She keeps it unkempt purposefully, though sometimes she'll put it into ponytails. Her eyes are a hazy mapley orange, usually half-shut and with several bags under them. Her skin is a dull gray, a silver sharpened tail actually made of small linked chains hanging droopily behind her. She has two stumps on the side of her head, being spots where her horns used to be. She broke them off many years previously, claiming they got in the way of her sleep. Vacation Clothes Sloth does not have any varying forms, only a physical one that any being can see when she manifests herself. Though, she may stay dormant inside Rai, though in lacking a spiritual form, her voice and snores can be heard regardless if she manifests herself physically or not. She wears a sleeveless black turtleneck with oversized arm slots, plus purple pajama pants with sheep on them and a matching flopping pajama hat on her head. She tends to keep her feet bare, for the most part, saying it's easier to fall asleep that way. Work Clothes Some short shirt with midriff. Maybe like an overcoat that doubles as a blanket. Potentially short-shorts. And then bare-feet. Or something. Base idea. Personality Sloth fits her title sake by doing just that, nothing. She largely sleeps around all day, preferably in places where there's a comfortable source of warmth. She talks in a dreamy voice, only getting portions of conversations and responding to those disjointed portions with her own disjointed sleepy response. She lacks the motivation to do anything, deeming it a waste of time and not worth the effort, taking extreme command and force for Rai to even get basic assistance from her. She largely complains if where she's sleeping isn't comfortable, and in general whines when something isn't to her liking. Underneath this sleeping exterior though, Sloth is an absolute monster. A demon befitting her title and status, someone whose committed so many crimes she's forgotten practically all of them. She's a scumbag with no regards to anyone but herself, draining the motivation from others for her own amusement and as fuel. She claims she has no true ulterior motive for doing any of this, besides to alleviate her own boredom. She takes joy in seeing others squirm, seeing everything they've built up crash around them. In that regard, a huge sadist, chuckling at even the smallest bit of pain she sees. She particularly likes crushing those who dare be lazier than her, viewing it as a direct insult to her status. While in the past, she actively caused strife, hence how she gained her title, presently this side of her is hardly shown, though somewhat shows up for those foolish enough to bother her nap. The only person she seems to even remotely like is Rai, using him constantly as her pillow while mumbling complaints. Though, this can just as easily be brief convenience, taking advantage of the fact they're stuck together and simply using him as an excuse to get out of her work. This more likely seems to be the case. Backstory Sloth was originally birthed as a human during the beginning of the Renaissance. Born to a poor family, her parents, brothers, and sisters doing all they could to help while she did...nothing. She had many opportunities to help, but simply choose not to, deeming it too tiresome. Her family hounded with debt, she instead simply always choose to watch hidden silently under the floorboards as things were taken and her family was beaten. She could have helped, she was capable enough with magic (the only one in her family after having practiced in secret in sheer boredom) to fend multiple people off. She didn't though, always choosing it wasn't worth the effort. In one major incident of this, they ended up taking her mother and sisters as they tore down the house to look for anything valuable, eventually finding her hidden form/. Upset at having her resting area trampled upon, she killed all the men with her magic. As she did so, a red glow emerged underneath as the blood was spilt, revealing a demonic circle. It began burning her house down, causing her to run away before a flaming hand emerged and dragged her through the circle. When she awoke, it was to find herself chained with a Greater Demon in front of her. It thanked her for opening a way to leave the 4th circle of Hell, where she was currently in, and left while subjecting her to torture, conjuring situations much like earlier in her life save she was the one in trouble now and everyone she abandoned watched. Her complacent nature made her eventually submit to this, much like every other soul in the 4th circle, until eventually, she got bored of it. She got so bored and tired of dealing with it, she decided to sleep through her tortures, amazing the Demons that did torture her as whatever they did never woke her up. Eventually, one demon thought of a way to woke her up, by personally touching her, and it worked. Unfortunately for it. She tore out of her chains, using them to strangle the demon until it died. After she got bored of that, she moved on to the rest of her torturers, her presence intoxicating enough that it drained them of motivation where she freely killed them with her acquired chains. She didn't kill them immediately though, she tortured them a bit before getting bored, moving from demon to demon in the 4th Circle. She got so good at it, that she didn't even need to be in the area to kill a demon now, her chains being long enough to reach anyone in the 4th circle. She continued to kill demons, her chain's practically doing it automatically as she took nap after nap. After a time, the Greater Demon from before came back to see how the Circle was doing, only to find it mostly barren save for Sloth. Before he could even react, Sloth entrapped him in her chains, draining away any motivation to live he had, and watching as he went over to the nearest torture chamber and killed himself. Growing bored of Hell, she left with the open door the Greater Demon had left, leaving just a big enough crack to open it again should she come back. It was the 1800's now, and she freely roamed earth as she drained people of their motivation, causing mass cult suicides and several accidents by claiming woozy drivers, doctors, police men, builders, and so on to simply not care and fail at their jobs, causing several others to be harmed with their half-assed nature. As she returned to hell, her hefty work gained her the inadvertent title of Sloth, something she didn't care much for but accepted anyway. Near the year 2130, she grew bored once more of life in Hell, and set off to do her usual trip of causing mischief on earth for her own amusement. After causing more trouble than usual, she found herself fighting a pesky exorcist and some mercenaries, who she managed to dispatch easily while toying with them. As a surprise last ditch attack however, the exorcist attempt to seal Sloth away for good, but with no magic left to do a good job or a catalyst, he ended up using one of the mercenaries and their own magic. Finding herself rather poorly bonded to a Homunculus of the band, she decided against breaking free and instead took the opportunity to take a break from the work of managing the 4th Circle of Hell, seeing it as a suitable excuse for a vacation. The Homunculus didn't have much choice himself, forced to agree to it least his life become forfeit. After that the two continued to be bounded for the next 3 years, eventually getting a job to guard a popular pop idol as she made her way to some school other. Sloth doesn't really care one way or the other, as long as she gets to keep napping. Abilities Being a Demon, and a Fiend at that, she's quite powerful. She isn't one of the holders of the titles of Sin for no reason. But well, most people never get to see that supposed power since she ends up sleeping most of the time, causing others to really just underestimate her and her drive. She doesn't seem to hold any special skills besides having the knack to find suitable places to sleep, or if she does, she doesn't show them. The only real skill she's famed to have are her torture techniques, being feared even throughout Hell for her surprising efficiency. Currently, as a Guardian Spirit however, most of her magic goes unused, only offering basic assistance by instilling slight drowsiness to limit and slow down movements, making others sluggish. While she's sealed from using her powers fully, she claims breaking the seals would take no time at all, it's just the effort would bother her. Demon Fire One of her main traits as a Demon, Sloth has a gained a randomized effect of fire thanks to the energies in Hell. Being too lazy to bother with willing a fire that could match her, but not wanting something totally useless either, her Fire is an odd 50/50 tailored item for her. Cutting to the chase, these are Thermal Flames. On contact with any surface, the flames gradually begin to burn hotter and hotter, but only because whatever surface they're on itself is getting its heat drained away. If left unchecked, then the surface will end up devoid of heat entirely and become frozen. Anyone or thing that feels the "heat" from these flames immediately fall under this effect. It's an Icy-Hot effect, affecting everyone save Sloth, who gladly steals other's warmth to provide herself a cozy place to sleep. At more extreme effects, she could create waves of flame that effectively flash-freeze everything in front of them. People who lack any source of heat, such as those made of Energy or Ice, and the Dead, are safe from the effects of these flames, being unable to be frozen or have their heat stolen."heat." If she chose to, Sloth could also expel any heat she's gathered within her flames, but it would have to be from her own body rather than from the flames. The effect of this is the exact inverse of her flames, at more extreme levels able to spontaneously combust something she's in contact, or even melt or vaporize it completely at higher levels. This essentially covers the previously mentioned weakness of her flames, though the catch as said earlier is she can only dispel this heat if it's something she's in contact with. As she's doing it, anything nearby will feel the massive amount of Heat being expelled as the very air around Sloth wavers due to the extremity. She can choose to expel heat from only one selected part of her body, or the entirety of it. Curse of Sloth Her curse of Sloth is a passive curse that isn't magical based, but rather, sound based. Her voice and snores lightly influence others around her to get tired and gradually lose motivation to do anything, or that's how it works at its weakest level. The louder her snores, the more effective it is, while the inverse for her voice is true, being more effective the softer it is. At its highest form, her presence alone is enough to make others drowsy, even the mere sight of her drastically speeding up this process. It branches over many other possibilities with it as well, lacing it with other aspects of herself to gain odd, unexpected benefits. Chains of Sloth The Chains from when she first took over the 4th Circle of Hell, something she ended up keeping. While originally just normal torture chains, pouring her Curse of Sloth into them as altered them over the years, making them a Supernatural weapon. Chains of Sloth, something that is both physical and magical. Passively, if she so chooses to activate them, these chains immediately wrap themselves around someone's soul should they even feel the slightest bit drowsy. These chains act as a weight, gaining heavier and heavier over time upon someone's soul, gradually making them lose more and more motivation, until eventually they even lose the motivation to live. Actively, she can wield these chains in a physical sense to wrap someone in place and gradually drain their motivation away simply by being in proximity with them. The length of the Chains in Hell is fabled to be endless, but while on Earth, they're length is only about 20 meters. Being under her control though, they don't fully act like normal chains should, making odd turns, twists, and sometimes even splitting apart and changing shape to entangle someone. Slothful The oddest ability Sloth has however is when she applies the inverse of the Curse of Sloth to herself. Using the massively gathered Motivation and Power as fuel, the normally not physically strong Sloth becomes a monster. Able to lift up and crush several tons with ease, she then can equally take hits of such magnitude, surprising most at the sudden shift. Both are only superficial effects from her Curse however, the aforementioned accumulated Motivation and Power that's not at all her own. It's likely due to this caveat that causes Sloth to so frequently visit Earth and drain others en masse, wanting to be secure in the safety of her sleep. In a more defensive sense, it ends up working as a passive barrier that lets her cancel out abilities and damage targeting her, claiming she's too lazy to feel them so she chooses not to. This can apply to many things, the prime example of this being the seal on her or even the heavy impact of a punch. Her laziness can only go so far however, and at best it only negates mediocre level things. Anything higher is a no go in her current Guardian Spirit form. If it were able to go higher, than Sloth's existence is akin to that of a Cockroach, taking monumental impacts and magical attacks to legitimately harm her. Trivia * If they're unconscious assume you have consent. * Sloth's character box is left like that purposefully, as she herself forgot much of her own characteristics. Category:Soup's Kitchen Category:Demon Category:Guardian Spirit Category:Female Category:Character Category:Supernatural Category:Cardinal Sin Category:Accepted Character